


Love words

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ai Kotoba, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Jeremy is cute, Kissing, M/M, Memories of Jeremy's and Michael's childhood, Michael can play guitar, Valentine's Day Fluff, pure fluff, they are there for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Jeremy and Michael spending Valentine's day together. Michael wrote Jeremy a love song, while reminiscing about his childhood with Jeremy and why he fell for him.





	Love words

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know what to say. Valentine's day was eight days ago, but here I am posting it this late. I'M REALLY SORRY. I planned to post it on Valentine's day, but I got a really bad food poisoning.
> 
> This fanfiction took me more time then I originally though. But I like how it turned out.
> 
> Ai Kotoba is a Japanese vocaloid, that I used in this fanfiction. I really recommend listening to it, there is an English cover for this song. I skipped a part of this song in fanfiction.
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I live in Ukraine and only learn English in school, I'm really sorry if you find any grammar mistakes.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY! I hope you will like this fanfiction.

The Valentine's day was coming soon. Just in two weeks everybody who has a partner will celebrate the fact they they found each other in this world. Aaand who doesn’t have a pair will stay at home watching some melodrama and stuffing themselves with chocolate.

But now Michael for the first time in his life can celebrate it with his boyfriend. And he will make sure his present will be better than Jeremy’s. 

It was almost half of the year as they became official pair. Their friends almost lost their minds, when they found out. They always knew these two were meant to be.

After the SQUIPcident they became closer than ever. Yes, you might think it’s strange, but it’s true. The two of them finally realized that they were miserable without each other.

Jeremy already felt really guilty about what happened. He always blamed himself for everything that happened. But, to be honest, Michael understood that he was not such a good friend too. He tried only one time to reason with Jeremy, and when that didn’t work, he was ready to throw Jeremy out of his life. 

So that brings us here, Michael’s basement. The tall teen was sitting on his beanbag deep in thought. ‘What should I give Jeremy, so that he can finally see how much I love him…’

Michael sighed and got up. He went upstairs to his room, in hope of finding some inspiration there.

His room was full of things that Jeremy neither gave him or just forgot here. He smiled to himself, when he saw a guitar. It was painted in red and blue colors. It was Jeremy’s present for his last birthday. And it was the best present so far. The smaller teen always knew what to give his friends. 

He was really glad he didn’t burn it with some of the other things that Jeremy gave him. If it wasn’t for Mr. Heere half of his things along with his hoodie would be a pile of ash.

Suddenly an idea struck him. He ran to his bed and pulled out a box that was always underneath it. He smiled brightly when he saw it. The box was full of things and photos from his childhood with Jeremy.

He sat with his back against his bed frame with the box in his lap. Each thing was bound to a memory. And Michael could remember each one. 

He pulled out a little worn out deck of pokemon cards.

\---------------  
Both of them met in the kindergarten, when they were 5 years old. 

The Filipino kid was playing with car toys in the corner of the room. Michael could still remember how he saw a short, scared out of his mind boy walk into the class, with his mother right behind him.

Even when both of them were so little, Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Jeremy. Little did he know that i the future he will think that this boy is the most beautiful person in the universe.

Seeing boy’s backpack Michael quickly got up and went over to the new kid. He really hoped that he could manage to befriend at least someone here. He didn’t want to be alone.

“Hi! I’m Michael! What’s your name?” The blue-eyed kid tensed a little at the loud noise.

“Hi. My name’s J-Jeremy.” Michael smiled at him and Jeremy tried his best to smile back.

“That’s a nice name. I really like you backpack! You like Pokemons too?” The smaller of the two was a little surprised at first, but laughed.

“Yeah! I didn’t really think that I would find somebody that likes them too. Do you collect cards? Because I have about 16 cards.” Michael’s eyes widened.

“No way! I only have 12. Come on! I’ll show you!” He grabbed the new kid by the arm and pulled him towards his backpack. He pulled out 12 neat cards. 

“Maybe we can play with these cards when we collect a little more. Wouldn’t that be great?” Jeremy looked hopefully at Michael.

“Yeah definitely!”  
\---------------

And that’s how their great friendship began. Over the years they got an impressive amount of cards. They decided to keep them all at Michael’s place because Jeremy didn’t want to take them every time with him. Michael won almost every time.

Michael saw a few pacman themed band aids, he always carried around.

\---------------  
Since second grade Michael started to notice that Jeremy was generally really clumsy person. 

Since third grade he started to notice many bruises on Jeremy. When he asked were they came from, the smaller boy wouldn’t answer him.

One day, they were running around in the park, and Jeremy tripped. He scratched his knee badly, his eyes started to water.

Michael ran to him in a matter of seconds. “Oh my God Jeremy, I’m so sorry! Does it hurt badly?”

“Well it does hurt, but not that bad.” The taller could see perfectly that Jeremy was trying not to cry.

Michael pulled out a band aid from his backpack. His moms always made him carry those with him, just in case. Well, today finally was that case.

“Here. Now hopefully it won’t get infected and will hurt less. But pulling it off will be a pain in the ass.” Jeremy looked at the band aid and laughed.

“Really Michael? Pacman?” Michael pouted as Jeremy looked at him amusingly.

“You know full well that I’m a 90’ kid.” 

“I like it. Thanks Michael.”  
\---------------

Since then Michael always carries around band aids and bandages, just in case.

Ooh gross! Michael found one of his teeth in the box. He still remembered that day.

\---------------  
It was a cold winter, both of them were around 12 years old. And they decided to go sledging. They found a perfect spot for that. Nobody was around, and they had a hill just for themselves.

Jeremy still was a little afraid of heights, so he didn’t try to do it from high spots. Michael on the other hand tried to slide from the highest point he could find. The pale boy was really scared that Michael might crash into something.

“Come on Jeremy! You should try to get higher. It’s more fun this way!” Jeremy had a look of annoyance and fear on his face.

“I told you Michael, I’m not doing it. I’m already having fun just being here with you.” Michael didn't know why he felt really warm and happy inside all of the sudden.

“Awww. That’s really sweet Jeremy. Ok then. If you prefer sitting there and watching how I’m having fun, then I won’t stop you. Just watch as I’m about to slide all the way from there!” Michael pointed at the tallest hill.

“No way Michael! That is dangerous! Maybe we should go home now. It’s getting really cold out here.” Indeed Jeremy’s face was getting red from cold. He didn’t really want to risk getting sick again.

“Just one time and then we can go. Please!” Michael made puppy eyes and Jeremy hesitated before saying yes after all.

Michael climbed on top of the hill as Jeremy watched from the side. 

The taller boy began sliding down the hill and he nearly crashed into a rock, but avoided it in the last moment. 

Not caring about the rest of the road he turned to face gaping Jeremy and yelled “Did you see that?!” Jeremy laughed and nodded.

Well, they were celebrating too fast. Just as Michael looked ahead again, he was met with a tree. Apparently when he dodged rock and got distracted by Jeremy, he didn’t notice a tree right on his way.

Jeremy gasped and ran to Michael that sat up and grabbed his nose. “Michael are you ok?” His voice was full of concern and worry. 

“N..o. Does i-it look l..ike I’m ok?” The boy said with gritted from pain teeth. His nose was probably broken. When he came to his senses he felt a gap between his teeth and tasted blood in his mouth.

Jeremy picked up something from the snow. “Gross Michael! It seems that your tooth fell out because of the impact.” The smaller boy handed him bloodied, covered in snow tooth. 

Despite the pain his eyes lit up. “That’s so cool, yet so painful.”

“Geez. I told you to be more careful, you dumbass.” Even though Jeremy still felt angry and annoyed, he looked at Michael with fondness in his eyes. It made Michael’s heart skip a beat for some odd reason.

“Let’s go home Michael.” The taller boy nodded and tried to stand up, but his knees almost gave out. Luckily Jeremy caught him on time despite him being so small.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Jeremy helped Michael to get home safely and even tried to stick up for him. Jeremy always watched over Michael if he tried doing anything stupid and always helped him if he got in some mess.

The next day Jeremy fell really sick again.  
\---------------

Jeremy was a really good friend, if not counting the SQUIPcident. He was the most caring person in the world. Michael even felt jealous sometimes that Jeremy now has new friends. He always knew that he wouldn’t keep Jeremy to himself forever, but he still gets overprotective when it comes to his boyfriend.

Michael pulled out a certain photo from the box and smiled fondly. It was the photo of Jeremy and Michael on his birthday. Both of them were laughing and stuffing themselves with pizza on the photo. 

\---------------  
It all happened last year. Almost everyone except his parents forgot about his birthday. Michael was really upset. Even Jeremy didn’t at least text him today.

It was nearly 4pm when he heard a knock on the door. He decided to open it and saw his best friend trying to hide something really big behind his back. He was smiling like crazy and his eyes where even brighter than usual.

Michael was aware of his not platonic feelings towards the lanky boy. He didn’t understand how somebody would not like Jeremy. 

“Happy birthday Michael!” The shorter boy threw his arms around the tanned boy and pulled him into a hug. His present fell down with a loud bang.

“Oops. Sorry, I’m a little late. I just had to figure out how to wrap this thing up.” He awkwardly tried picking the thing up, giving Michael the perfect chace to stare shamelessly at his best friend’s butt.

“I-it’s ok. I’m g-glad you came.” The taller boy was an awkward, stuttering mess.

“Well then. Maybe we should head out somewhere. How about some pizza. I know you love pizza.” Damn Jeremy for knowing him so well. Well, it shouldn’t be surprising considering that they knew each other for almost thirteen years.

“What about your present. I really want to see what in the hell is that.”

“No way! You can open it only after pizza. I’m hungry as hell, so let’s go!” Michael didn’t resist Jeremy. It was pointless anyway. He knew he won't ever be able to say no to Jeremy.

They had a lot of fun in the pizzeria. Michael’s moms decided to tag along with them, much to their son’s embarrassment. Jeremy didn’t seem to mind.

Michael tried guessing what kind of gift Jeremy brought him, but just couldn’t put mind to it.

They had a ‘Who would be able to eat more pizza in a short amount of time’ competition. Michael won. Jeremy was too thin to handle all of the pizza. But he still enjoyed the competition. While they were too focused on that, Michael’s moms took a picture of them goofing around like two idiots.

“So, Jeremy. What about the present? Can I open it now?” Jeremy looked at him with his big bright blue eyes and genuinely smiled. His smile was the most precious thing Michael ever saw in his life. He valued it more and more with each passing day, no matter how hard he tried to stop his feelings toward Jeremy from developing.

“Yeah right! I totally forgot about that! Here!” He handed the present to Michael, who in turn started quickly tearing off the wrapping paper.

All of the Mell family gasped when they saw a beautiful red guitar with blue flames painted on it. 

“How in the actual hell did you get this thing?” Michael couldn’t really believe his eyes. Jeremy and his stupid gifts were just too amazing.

“It’s not like I stole it Michael. Do you like it?” The smaller boy had the most hopeful smile in the world.

“Are you kidding me?! OF COURSE I LIKE IT! Jeremy that’s amazing!” He pulled his best friend into a bear hug, he is pretty sure he heard Jeremy choke a little.

“I-I’m glad. You deserve it Michael. You are the best friend anyone can ask for.” The taller boy’s stomach made all kind of flips. His face heated up to an uncomfortable level. He really hoped Jeremy couldn’t see it.

“But if you won’t learn how to play on it, I will take it back!” Michael pulled out his hands in defeat. 

“Ok ok. Sure thing Jer. Thanks you. This is the best birthday I ever had.”  
\---------------

All of this things reminded him of Jeremy. He fell for that boy too deep. 

He looked over the guitar and picked it up. He will make sure Jeremy will know how much he means to Michael.

\-----Valentine’s day-----  
They were lucky that they had a free day from school on Valentine’s day. 

They had many plans today. 

Nothing fancy like Michael promised Jeremy after one incident. But they planned to go to the cinema and maybe to the park. And then head over to Michael’s and have a lazy movie night like usual.

Michael drove over to Jeremy’s to pick him up. He didn’t even have a chance to knock at the door, as Jeremy opened it almost immediately when he approached.

“Did you wait for me near the door?” Michael crossed his arms, looking at Jeremy surprised.

“No. Maybe. Shut up!” The smaller boy was red in the face already. He looked really cute like that. Jeremy was cute in general to Michael.

They didn’t give flowers to each other. They thought it was really necessary. They would wilt anyway. Instead they bought tons of chocolate. Both of them loved chocolate.

“Well, let’s go then.” The lanky teen just nodded and took Michael’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Filipino boy smiled like crazy. He asked himself many times if this was even real. He got so lucky with Jeremy.

Both of them hated some romantic movies, so instead of that, they chose to watch a scary movie on Valentine’s day. 

Of course there wasn’t many people, who watched a horror movie on Valentine’s day. The teenagers where glad, neither of them could stand a big amount of people.

Almost half of the film Jeremy clinged to Michael like a lifeline. The taller boy didn’t mind in the slightest. He was even glad they chose this movie. 

“Well that was interesting!” Michael stood up and stretched, when the movie ended. “Are you alright Jer?” The smaller boy looked like he might pass out any minute.

“Y-y-yeah. I-I’m fine.” With the help of his boyfriend, he stood up. 

“Want me to carry you Jer-bear?” Jeremy looked red in the face on a matter of seconds. Even though they dated for almost half of the year, he still was very easily flustered even over the small things.

“You don’t have to. I can walk by myself.” Michael only rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Come on Jer! Like old times! I assure you, I want to carry you.” The pale boy hesitated, but nevertheless nodded and climbed on Michael’s back. 

The taller boy was aware that Jeremy was short and thin and probably weighted nothing, but this was just ridiculous. “Do you even eat anything?” 

“Of course I do! I’m not that thin.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

They walked out of the cinema, provoking confused glances from the people. But they didn’t mind them.

“So, we should probably go to the park. I want to give you something really special.” Jeremy swore that Michael was almost glowing at the idea of his present.

“Ok ok. Let’s go.”

They walked in the park for a long time. Just talking to each other and enjoying each other presence. They shared a few little, but really sweet kisses that Michael would die for.

They approached a small playground they used to love, and decided to sit on the swings.

Jeremy decided to make a move first and pulled out a box from his hoodie pocket. “Here. I hope you will like it.”

Michael took the box and opened it. There was a new pair of glasses, that the taller boy really wanted to buy a few month ago. “You remembered that I want this pair of glasses.” The short boy didn’t even make eye contact with Michael. 

“Y-yeah, I guess I did.” Jeremy was just too adorable, even for Michael.

“Thank you, this is really sweet. BUT! I have even cooler present than yours. I guess you could say that I actually have two presents.”

Jeremy look at him wide-eyed. “No way dude!”

Michael took off his glasses and put on his new pair. They felt a little weird because it was absolutely new pair, but he would get used to them. 

“Wait right here. I’ll be right back!” With that he ran off to his car. He pulled out his guitar from the back of his PT Cruiser and a box.

When he approached Jeremy again, when the boy saw a guitar his mouth fell. 

“I-I’m not really good at it yet, but I tried my best, so. I hope you will like it.”

Michael cleared his throat and started to play the first chord. The melody was really sweet and calm. 

“Always there, taking care,  
I’m immature, but you are here, always near, by my side.  
For listening to my words  
I’ll always be so grateful and faithful.  
I tell you I will never forget all of the favors  
That you did for me as I was hiding all my feeling fearfully.  
That is when I tried to make a song to tell you what is true:  
I’m thanking you, more than you knew.

There is the me, there is the you  
My feeling grew, love is there too,  
Sometimes we love, sometimes we hate,  
This song holds our fate.  
Right now, I am still loving you.  
It’s true, I’m in love with you.  
Are you too? I am in love with you,  
But would you love someone as dumb as me?  
Giving me what you feel, and your love, is this dream real?  
For crying as hear this song,  
I’ll only give you my thanks all day long.”

The first few sentences where unsure, but as the song developed, Michael’s voice got more confident and stronger. He tried to look Jeremy in the eyes for most of it. The smaller boy was already crying a river of tears. At least Michael figured that these were tears of pure happiness.

He continued to sing.

“Don’t forget, it is set,  
My childishness will once get old, far ahead, but not yet.  
And then we’ll meet, you and me, will celebrate it for 39 times in the line.  
The gratitude I carry, in all the songs and verses,   
I’ve created through my life to send you when you’d not be close to me,  
From this place from here on out,  
I know you’ll always take good care of me and my words.

There is the me, there is the you  
My feeling grew, love is there too,  
Sometimes we love, sometimes we hate,  
Is this what you await?   
Well.  
I’m in love with you.  
But it’s a lie and nobody knew,  
The truth is I’m crazy for you,  
I just can’t hurt someone dear to me.  
Listen, I’m in love with you.  
I will give my heart to you,  
And I’m just wanting to laugh with you.  
And to say:  
‘So this was your love song’.

There’s you who is like the me,  
There’s me who is like the you.  
We are different and we are alike,  
So different that we can be, so alike.  
And forever I will show my love.

Sending words to you in form of song,  
They are from me, and just for you,  
So many bird carrying my love words.”

When Michael finished his last chord, Jeremy particularly threw himself at his boyfriend and both of them fell to the ground. Guitar already forgotten on the ground.

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair as the other cried on his shoulder.

“I-I don't deserve you M-Michael.” The taller boy just smiled and pulled away from Jeremy, so he was directly facing him.

“You deserve everything Jeremy. Don’t ever say that you don’t.” Before Jeremy could complain more, Michael kissed him. It was a slow and sloppy kiss, but that seemed to put Jeremy’s mind at ease.

“So I guess you love the song?”

“Of course I do! How long did it take you to write it?” 

“Well, I tried writing this song a long time ago, a few weeks ago I just had to finish it and make it better.” Michael confessed honestly.

“Ooh! Before I forgot. Here!” The tanned boy pulled out a box and handed it to Jeremy.

“You mean to tell me, you wrote a song AND bought something for me. Michael this is getting ridiculous.” It was pointless for Jeremy to say no to the gift, so he just opened the box and found a black and red pair of headphones.

“Seriously Jer. I thought you might like to have your pair, you already have a hoodie, so…” Michael scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. 

“I love them Michael! Thank you!” The smaller boy kissed the other again. 

They got up and Michael picked up his guitar. “We should probably head back home, I don’t want you getting sick again.” The boy in a blue hoodie nodded, and they drove home.

The rest of the day they spent cuddling, stuffing themselves with chocolate and watching movies.

Both of them felt extremely happy that they had each other. Michael was particularly on cloud nine. He gazed lovingly at his almost sleeping boyfriend and smiled fondly. At least now Jeremy knew just how much he loves him.

“Goodnight Jeremy. Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Goodnight Michael. Thank you.” Jeremy mumbled half asleep.

When Michael’s mom returned home they found their son fast asleep with Jeremy on his chest. The guitar was leaning against the couch and tons of emptied chocolate boxes on the table. They laughed softly and turned off the TV. They put a blanket on top of the sleeping boys and kissed both of them on the forehead.

And of course how could they forget to take picture of THAT. Their son will probably be embarrassed, but in the end he will thank them for taking that photo.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I will be able to post my next fanfiction. So I won't make any promises, but I'll try my best to post it as soon as I can.
> 
> Kudos and commens are really appreciated.


End file.
